


Near and dear(2/5)

by verumia



Series: [Akashi&Kuroko] Near and dear [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verumia/pseuds/verumia
Summary: Kuroko sees something unknown, Akashi knows that.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: [Akashi&Kuroko] Near and dear [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616446
Kudos: 7





	Near and dear(2/5)

**Author's Note:**

> translated my work.

It was an accident.

The Generation of Miracles only knew Shigehiro Ogiwara was the one who met with the opposing team when they were a basketball team member at Teiko Middle School, who played basketball with Kuroko.  
However, Ogiwara and Kuroko have been friends since childhood and have been playing basketball in the same elementary school. Their parents were close, so they went to each other's house often, and they knew each other's situation quite well. In addition, Ogiwara was the first person to find Kuroko, who had no presence, ask him to be a friend first.  
After overcoming the trauma of coming to the Winter Cup in his first year in high school, he cheered for Kuroko and the relationship between the two has recovered as before.

Kuroko, who had been away from the basketball team for three days due to the construction of the gym, decided to play basketball with Okiwara and only thought something urgent had happened because he could not show up no matter how long he waited.  
But it wasn't. Ogiwara had an unfortunate accident on his way to meet Kuroko and died instantly on the spot. It was the next day that Kuroko heard the news and the bereaved family rejected him.

"Am I too late?"  
"Akashich!"

Akashi, who came straight from work, was serious about what he told him to be ready, carrying enough bags to carry a box of cake.  
Haha, Kurokochi must be eaten for several days even if he tries hard. Maybe Kagami and Aomine can eat all.

"It's not too late."  
"Don't you shoot a magazine today? I heard it's pretty tough to get."  
"But still, Kurokochi is hurt. There's still an hour left, so there's plenty of time to go from now on."

It would take more than half an hour to get ready, but Kise answered with ease as if he had a few hours left.

"Did you hear about him?"  
"Yes, it's worse, let alone better. I told him to get counseling, so he didn't get it."  
"Was Kurokochi's stubbornness a day or two?"

Akashi, who met with a doctor upon arriving at the hospital and asked for his condition, was told that nothing had changed from the last time and that he had been given sedatives at the request of another guardian, and was asked to persuade him to seek counseling. Akashi said he was trying to persuade the doctor, who had been in charge of Kuroko.  
Kuroko, who is sleeping in his bed, was not so bright before the sedative was administered, and his wrists outside his bed were bandaged.

"harry to go."  
"Do you stay here all night?"  
"I don't care because I only have an afternoon meeting tomorrow."  
"I knew it was you. I have to go."

It looks fine, but Akashi's schedule is hard for ordinary people to do. Akashi has been in self-care since he was young, and in high school, he shared exams, student presidents and successors' classes. It is a story anyone interested knows that he entered the company's management after his early graduation and is leading the company to its heyday despite his young age.  
Kise, who also works as a model with college life, is not easy, but Akashi's schedule is so monstrous that even Kise put on his tongue.

"That stubbornness is still there."

Sitting on a chair in the liver with his bags on his side, Akashi muttered to the sleeping kuroko. He wrapped his hands around his hands when he came out of the bed, and this time he saw the air above Kuroko's head.

[GO DIE GO DIE GO DIE GO DIE GO DIE GO DIE]

It was evident in Akashi's eyes that something in black was continuing to scream at Kuroko to die.

*

When he met Kuroko at the Third Gymnasium, Akashi did not notice his presence. That was the first time he had not noticed a human being and Kuroko was wrapped up in something hazy.

"Ewwww…"  
"Kurocottchi!"  
"Tetsu!"  
"Are you throwing up again?"

Kuroko couldn't keep up with the tough Teiko training menu and didn't have muscles despite he has an athletic career. When other people's physical strength doubled, Kuroko only gained a few percents.  
Others thought it was because Kuroko had the worst body for exercise, but Akashi was different. He knows something attached to Kuroko kept eating his energy. It was the first time he had seen such a thing and Kuroko seemed unaware of the existence of it.  
Although his family kept silent about a maternal family, Akashi knew they related to spiritual. He thought he can only see, So he looked into that.

"Kurokochi! Pass me the pass! Pass!"  
"It's a million years early."  
"Aominechi! You have a monopoly!"  
"Kurochin, you can't get a goal with a no-mark."  
"Don't eat during the practice!"

Loudness was always with them. Kuroko made an effort to observe to use Miss Directions and it was linked to people's feelings. "It" got bigger or smaller every time Kuroko was assimilated to his emotions, and people even threw away negative feelings at Kuroko's assimilation.  
Kuroko, who seemed born to absorb the negative, gradually stabilized, mingling with the Generation of Miracles. So Akashi knew it would be okay.

Until each Generation of Miracles showed exceptional talent.

"Did you get the answer?"

Akashi judged that Kuroko could not grow as long as he wore "it." Because as the Generation of Miracles walked in their respective ways, Kuroko was distressed and desperate. The character that entered for victory even carried feelings for Kuroko. He ignored Kuroko's request to do his best in the match against Ogiwara and pretended not to know even though he knew he would despair.  
As a result, Kuroko did not show up for school and the Generation of Miracles went away. When Kuroko, the last string, disappeared, they changed for their respective victories, and Kuroko did not show up until the last day of middle school.

"I haven't found an answer yet."

The 'it' that grew on a day of despair was bigger than before. The cry for help seemed to have been heard somewhere, but Akashi ignored it. It is a waste of time to help those who are not conducive to victory.  
Kuroko spoke without himself but raised his head to see if he had decided what to say soon. And something happened to his weak eyes. And 'it' faltered for a moment.

"But I don't run anymore. I've made up my mind."

Akashi thought Kuroko couldn't grow. So Kuroko's commitment didn't have much impact on him. Still, Akashi was smiling when Kuroko left.

Kuroko entered Seirin and was close to winning against Rakuzan, where Akashi is located. Kuroko's 'it' was still not small, but he grew up. And gave Akashi a loss.  
Kuroko and Kagami. With new light and shadow activity, the Generation of Miracles began to see their companion next to them. And the Generation of Miracles became as close as ever. Akashi found Kuroko's "it" smaller and thought maybe the day would come.

*

"I can't eat anymore."  
"Don't be rude, Kuroko."  
"It's real."

There were as many as seven lunchboxes in the bags. If it were all fancy dishes, he would refuse them because he was empty. Three were porridge, one side dish with porridge, and the other three were a fruit that helped digestion.  
It was foolish of him to think that Akashi, who could solve anything, could never have prepared a fancy dish.

"I don't know anything else, but I told you next time you said malnutrition should be prepared?"  
"It's better than eating it with inhibition."

The hand holding the spoon slowed down. Kuroko didn't think of eating more if it was really the limit. Still, when he asked for another bite with a smile, Kuroko refused with a face that he didn't even want to smell.  
Considering the reduced amount of kuroko, he ate a lot, but he also ate a small amount that elementary school students lacked it too. Akashi laughed as he thought that he made Kuroko eat more when he was in middle school under the excuse that Kuroko would not gain physical strength if he did not eat.

"What were you thinking?"  
"It reminds me of my middle school days."  
"...it was a struggle. Everybody asked me to eat more.The number of times I vomit in club activity has increased."  
"Did you?"  
"I did. You remember, don't pretend you don't know."

Kuroko, who ate more than now but not the average middle school student, ate less than exerciser.  
At first, they had to eat more to increase stamina, it became a competition. It was a competition that began with Akashi's remark that he had outlived his mouth by eating one more mouthful. Kise and Aomine, who came into the competition in the strange, tried to feed Kuroko one more mouthful and when they scored, they said they were lucky because he ate one more mouthful.  
Eventually, rumors spread that if you take another bite from the basketball team member, your luck would improve to 120 percent on that day. Of course, Kuroko between Generations of Miracles was not seen by others, and later the rumor turned that the Generation of Miracles has lunch with a ghost.

"Aren't you busy?"  
"You're kicking me out? I’m feeling disappointed."  
"We all know that Akashi-kun is the busiest. If I was you, I wouldn't endure last half a day, let alone a day."  
"There's only one meeting left tomorrow afternoon. I'm free until tomorrow morning, so no one care where I am or what I do."  
"Your processing power is the scariest...."

Kuroko look him as if he is the monster, Akashi said he would clean up what he left. Kuroko, who was put off the IV before eating, went into the bathroom.

[GO DIE GO DIE GO DIE]

Akashi's face was cold as he watched "it" wrapped around a kuroko. In a near-living violent temper, Kuroko turned back in a faint surprise, but Akashi smiled sweetly and said, "What's wrong with me?" And Kuroko tilted his head, saying, "It's nothing."

When Kuroko heard that Ogiwara was dead, he was devastated. And 'it' has increased its volume enormously. Everyone said it was not his fault, but Kuroko thought it was his fault. Of course, the person who made the promise was Kuroko, but Ogiwara had an accident. Not killed by Kuroko.  
Kuroko said he was fine, but he wasn't. 'It' tells Kuroko to die since then. If Kuroko had competed in the Winter Cup, or if he had only appeared, Akashi would have known that 'it' had grown. It was in the early summer of high school that Akashi and other Generations of Miracles were able to meet Kuroko again, and it was only a month since he went school. Kuroko, whose "it" grew and lost strength, was grim and didn't drink his favorite vanilla shake. Each Generation of Miracles carried Kuroko around here and there as they could, and Kagami returned and mingled with Kuroko as soon as he got on vacation. Perhaps thanks to their efforts, Kuroko began to light up a little and, if not completely, seemed to return as before.

*

"It was really hard...."

At last, the smell of food was enough to rise from his stomach. Akashi had a really scary face when he threatened him, so he tried to eat more.  
He felt like he had received a suspicious look from Akashi before he entered the bathroom to wash. Kuroko didn't understand how Akashi looked at him from behind or why he looked at him like that. If it were anyone else, no one has felt it and only felt it because it was Kuroko. Akashi was smiling casually, but he doesn't seem to know that laughing is more strange.

"Was it because of the bandage?"

The wrist was wound with a bandage. He wear a wrist band usually, maybe someone took care of it. He knew how many wounds he had and how much It was in, so he didn't want to know about the inside of the bandage, but if he had known he was going to fall, he would have done less. If he knew, he could have avoided eyes.  
The Generation of Miracles split the time when there wasn't one and went around with him. Because Kuroko knew about the consideration, he tried to look okay. But none of it was okay. He just pretending to be okay and he trying to cheer up.

"How much longer will they give me up?"

Looking at himself in the mirror, Kuroko whispered. A plain-looking face and lifeless eyes. No one could look good on him. There have been many times when he was young that he was in trouble because he didn't get noticed. He had to adjust because he was born like that, and Ogiwara found Kuroko at once and came near him. Ogiwara was a very special friend. He was brought out of nowhere and allowed Kuroko to stay with him. He may have been more special because he was Kuroko's first friend.  
So Kuroko thought it was natural for him to collapse at the point of his absence. Everything changed at the time of Ogiawara's death. His body became heavier and his presence was more lost than ever. He lost his grandmother who replaced his parents three years ago. He prayed to take himself away because he felt like his misfortune was swallowed on his whole body, but it didn't happen.

'Tetsuya, hold on. You must not lose yourself.'

Grandmother asked him to the last minute as if she knew something. Taking his hand, Grandmother said clearly, as if to protect him from the enemy. Kuroko said he understood and kept his grandmother's end, but he still didn't understand why she said that. He is sorry for his grandmother, but now he wants to give up everything, so it didn't matter what she asked for now. He just wanted to rest with his eyes closed.


End file.
